


Legacy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair - Freeform, Zack Fair Lives
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Typowy fix-it. Dalej nie zgadzam się z zakończeniem, chociaż było boleśnie idealne.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Marcina.

Już kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, był pewny, że to to. Wzór, ktoś kogo chciałby naśladować. Nie żeby nie miał ich wcześniej, jednak on był namacalny. Ludzki. W żadnym wypadku tak odległy jak Genesis, Angeal, o Sephiroth’cie już nie wspominając.

Popełniający błędy lekkoduch, niosący w sercu coś co było dla Clouda niczym prawda objawiona.

Dobro. Honor. Lojalność.

Wierzył w niego, choć Cloud nie wiedział czym sobie na to zasłużył. Był jednym z wielu. Nie wyróżniał się kompletnie niczym. No, może poza chęciami. Czy to było to? Dlatego go zauważył? Czy Zack Fair, Soldier drugiej klasy zauważył w nim to coś, czy też był to tylko splot wypadków, który rozpoczynał się przez to, że Cloud pochodził z Nibelheim? Nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że Zack dał mu słowa, które były niczym narzędzia potrzebne do życia.

**Trzymaj się swoich marzeń, żeby być bohaterem, musisz mieć marzenia. I cokolwiek by się nie stało, chroń swojego honoru.**

A potem go uratował. Wyniósł z laboratorium, uchronił przed śmiercią. Przedarł się przez wszystkich, bez żadnego zająknięcia czy słowa skargi. A mógł go przecież pozostawić na pastwę losu, jak nic nieznaczącego członka piechoty, którym przecież był. Może i tak by się stało. Gdyby tylko jego przyjaciel był szablonowym Soldier, a nie Zackiem Fair. Nie zważając na żadne logiczne przesłanki, skupił się na swoich przekonaniach i go uratował. Cloud pamiętał tylko urywki, ale aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że Zack wyniósł go z piekła.

A teraz oboje mogli cieszyć się wolnością na pace ciężarówki.

Cloud był wycieńczony, niedaleko mu było pewnie teraz do trupa, nie był nawet w stanie się odezwać. Jednak słysząc plany Zacka, jego propozycje na zostanie najemnikami, nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który pewnie przypominał teraz bardziej grymas bólu.

Bezpieczeństwo. Nadzieja. Przyszłość.

Dał mu to wszystko w tych kilku zdaniach wypowiedzianych rozentuzjazmowanym głosem. Miraż spokoju prysł tak szybko jak się pojawił wraz z pierwszym nabojem, który utknął w blasze paki auta. I nim zdążył pomyśleć cokolwiek, został zgarnięty z linii ognia jednym sprawnym ruchem.

Tak jakby robił to całe życie. Zack był stworzony do bycia bohaterem, do ratowania istnień.

Cloud podejrzewał, że to tylko zatrucie Mako, ale wydawało mu się, iż Zack ma skrzydła. Zamiast biec uciekając przed Shinrą, leciał, a Cloud jakimś chorym cudem nie czuł ani grama strachu.

To przecież nic.

Mają plan. Mają przyszłość. Będą najemnikami i nic ich nie może tknąć. A na pewno nie Zacka. Przecież on ma Aerith, rodziców, spuściznę po Angealu do pielęgnowania…

Do jasnej cholery, Zack.

Starał się wrzasnąć, gdy jego przyjaciel położył go na ziemi, bo przecież to nie tak miało być. Zupełnie nie tak. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Ale Zack tylko się zaśmiał i poczochrał mu włosy, po czym uniósł się, kierując swoją twarz w kierunku przeciwników. Spróbował go zawołać, ale skończyło się na tym, że wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Z jego ust nie wydostało się nic. Zaczynało go mroczyć, a on czuł jak rozpacz ściska mu gardło. Osunął się w ciemność, a ostatnim co usłyszał były serie strzałów.

***

Spadł deszcz.

A przecież Aerith dobrze wiedziała, że tutaj nigdy nie padało, ot tak. Stała wśród kwiatów, słońce padało przez skomplikowane witraże, pozostawiając na jej twarzy wielokolorowe smugi. Musiało się stać coś strasznego. Myślała, że będzie musiała się skupić, myślała, że zajmie jej to dłuższą chwilę, jednak prawda przyszła od razu, uderzając w nią niczym kilkutonowy młot, prawie ją zwalając z nóg swoim ciężarem.

Bo przez kilka chwil poczuła esencję życia Zacka. A chwilę później to jak gaśnie.

***

Wyczołgał się z kryjówki, niczym dżdżownica w czasie deszczu i jak na ironię losu właśnie padało. Widok był straszny, oczy jego przyjaciela prawie kompletnie puste, ale gdy w końcu wydukał z siebie jego imię, ten poruszył się i posłał mu słabiutki uśmiech.

\- Dla nas obydwu – wycharczał, w kąciku ust pojawiła się różowawa piana.

\- Obydwu? – powtórzył głucho Cloud.

\- Dokładnie…- Zack duka, słowa przychodzą mu z trudem i widocznym bólem, a Cloudowi zbiera się na płacz - Będziesz żył.

Chwila ciszy, po której Zack złapał go za głowę, przyciągnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej i wypowiedział te brzemienne w skutkach słowa.

**Będziesz moim żywym dziedzictwem.**

Ręka zsunęła się z jego głowy, Soldier tracił resztki siły, życie ulatywało z niego w zawrotnym tempie. Cloud chciał na niego spojrzeć, nie zważając na to, że cała jego twarz była umorusana krwią. Ich wrogów? Czy też jego przyjaciela?

**Mój honor. Moje marzenia. Teraz są Twoimi.**

Zack podał mu miecz, a Cloud uchwycił go z trudem. Jego dłonie się trzęsły, a jego przyjaciel mimo, że był na skraju podał mu broń pewnie, bez zawahania. W końcu wręczał mu w ten sposób nie tylko miecz, a także wszystko w co wierzył. Cloud powtórzył jego słowa. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale oczy Zacka były puste.

I wtedy Cloud zaczął wyć. I w tym wrzasku nie było nic ludzkiego.

Bo to się stało za szybko. Zack zgasł tak nagle.

Nie miał pojęcia ile to trwało, na pewno, aż nie zdarł sobie całkiem gardła. Później siedział długo w ciszy. Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nawet nie wiedział jak go pochować. Ledwo mógł unieść miecz. Był za słaby. Czy to oznaczało, że był także za słaby na bycie dziedzictwem Zacka?

Starał się podnieść, jednak ciągle się przewracał, aż w końcu podparł się mieczem. Och, ironia losu, to zupełnie tym był dla niego Zack. Oparciem, bratem, pomocną dłonią. Do oczu Clouda cisnęły się gorzkie łzy. Opadł na kolana i oparł czoło o broń; płakał, jak dziecko, trzęsąc się przy tym jakby w ataku febry.

\- Chciałem wrzasnąć za tobą. Chciałem, żebyś mnie tu zostawił. Bo nie może być przecież tak, że ja  przeżyłem, a ty się poświęciłeś. To wszystko nie tak… - łkał, wiedząc, iż żadne z jego słów nie jest ani trochę zrozumiałe… Ale przecież był tutaj całkiem sam. I ta świadomość zabolała go mocniej niż cokolwiek wcześniej – To ty jesteś Soldier. I przecież ty masz do czego wracać. Aerith… - kolejne mocne ukłucie. Musiał znaleźć Aerith. Musiał jej powiedzieć, że Zack jej nie zostawił. I jego rodziców, powiedzieć im, że ich syn był prawdziwym bohaterem.

Starał się to wszystko uporządkować, ułożyć w jakimś chronologicznym porządku, ale słowa zaczynały mu się mieszać i nagle nie był pewny co powiedział mu Zack, a co on sam.

I wtedy zobaczył białe pióra.

Czy to znaczy, że także umarł?

Poderwał głowę, po czym zaniemówił.

Przed nim stał Angeal, jednak od razu widział, że coś było nie tak. Jego sylwetka była przezroczysta niczym strzęp dymu, ale Cloud był przecież pewien, iż nie jest to złudzenie. Naprawdę stał przed nim były mistrz Zacka, podtrzymując za ramię jeszcze lekko chwiejącą się dziewczynę. Nagle go oświeciło, wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak opisywał ją Zack. To musiała być Aerith, która jeszcze przez chwilę błądziła wzrokiem, aż nagle padło ono wprost na niego, a dziewczyna rzuciła się do niego, jednocześnie mówiąc bardzo szybko.

\- Usłyszałam cię. Strumień życia. Znalazłam w nim ostatnią cząstkę esencji istnienia Angeala. Długo tłumaczyć – dłonie trzymała na jego barkach potrząsając nim lekko.

Cloud stał kompletnie wcięty. Może to jednak były halucynacje?

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, a z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk rozpaczy.

\- Mamy mało czasu – rzucił Angeal, ale Aerith była już na klęczkach tuż obok ciała Zacka. Cloud ruszył za nią, kątem oka widząc, że sylwetka byłego mistrza jego przyjaciela staje się coraz bardziej przezroczysta.

Aerith położyła dłonie na klatce piersiowej martwego. Zmarszczyła czoło w widocznym wysiłku, a jej opuszki rozjarzyły się zielonkawą łuną.

\- Połóżcie mi dłonie na ramionach. Cloud, ty nie szarżuj, jeśli oddasz za dużo energii, to sam umrzesz.

Przez umysł Clouda przeszła myśl, że to wcale nie byłoby najgorsze wyjście, jednak szybko odrzucił tą myśl. Miał być jego żyjącym dziedzictwem.

\- Uważaj – szepnął głucho, po czym wraz z Angealem zrobili to, co kazała. Łuna wzmocniła się.

\- No dajesz Zack – sapnęła – Otwórz oczy. Pokaż mi, że niebo nie jest takie straszne.

Cloud nie wiedział ile to trwało, jednak na jego oczach rany po kulach zaczęły się zasklepiać, z niektórych dziur najpierw wypadły brudne od krwi łuski, a potem zaczynały zarastać świeżą skórą. Cokolwiek robili, na pewno zadziałałoby, gdyby Zack tylko żył.

Nagle poczuł chłód biegnący z miejsca, w którym stał Angeal. Odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, ale mężczyzny już tam nie było. Tylko kilka wirujących w powietrzu białych piór.

Chciał krzyknąć do Aerith, o tym co się właśnie stało, jednak w tym momencie Zack otworzył oczy.

Niebieskie, zupełnie jak energia Mako i błękit nieba.

\- Powiedział… - wycharczał podrywając się do siadu, jego głos brzmiał jak gdyby nie mówił od wieków. Nie patrzył na nich – Że nie zostawia się powierników swojego honoru w potrzebie – sapnął, po czym opadł na ziemię.

Aerith i Cloud rzucili sobie jedno krótkie spojrzenie, po czym rzucili się Zackowi na szyję. Przez chwilę nie wiadomo już nawet było, kto płakał, a kto się śmiał. Cloud trzymał czoło wtulone w ramię swojego przyjaciela, trzymając go mocno bark, jakby miał zaraz zniknąć. Aerith za to uchwyciła się strzępów jego dawnego munduru i łkając ze szczęścia, jednocześnie wyrzucała Zackowi jego zniknięcie. Ale Zack się tylko śmiał, zagarniając ich obu bliżej i głaszcząc po głowach.

I Cloud pomyślał nagle, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, że teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Wróciło poczucie bezpieczeństwa, znów mieli przyszłość i Cloud nawet nie zamierzał powstrzymywać kwitnącej w jego klatce piersiowej nadziei.


End file.
